


Sweater Pockets are where the Ring is

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Based, Proposals, cameo by annoying Jinyoung, jackbum - Freeform, otpprompts writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt Imagine Person A of your OTP about to propose to Person B, but as soon as they kneel, they panic and pretend they’ve dropped something.<br/>I kind of strayed off the prompt a little but it's still fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Pockets are where the Ring is

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaah, this is such a sucky title. If anyone can think of a better one, I am open to suggestions.  
> Nevertheless, hope you guys enjoy

Jackson Wang wasn’t the kind of person who was good at keeping secrets. He was the kind of person who always let the surprise party turn into a party or made the super-secret awesome gift become the awesome gift. Mark liked to say he was too stupid to keep secrets. He preferred to think he was already charismatic enough without mystery; with it, it would be unfair to the rest of the world.

Nevertheless, he was determined to keep this secret; he wasn’t going to ruin his perfect proposal just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He had stumbled upon the ring by mistake a week ago and he had been careful to keep his mouth shut.

He opened Jaebum’s bedside drawer, carefully taking out the black box for the nth time since he had found it the first time. He opened the box, revealing the plain platinum band with a small diamond in the centre. Every time he saw it, he felt his breath stop.

He slowly took the ring out of the box, placing the box back inside the drawer and moving towards the window in order to properly appreciate the ring in the sunlight.

He jumped suddenly as he heard the phone ring, quickly stuffing the ring in his sweater pocket. He quickly calmed down as he answered, reasoning that even if it was Jaebum; he wouldn’t be able to see the ring with Jackson.

“Hello” he said picking up.

“Hey, has Jaebum proposed yet?” Jinyoung asked, his voice annoyingly chipper. Okay, maybe Jackson hadn’t been able to keep his mouth completely shut. But technically, Jinyoung didn’t count because as Jackson had found he already knew about the proposal since he had helped Jaebum plan it out.

“He hasn’t but you already know that. Why won’t you just tell me what he’s planning, after all I already found the ring.” Jackson said whining.

“Tch Tch” Jinyoung said patronizingly “Why would I ruin the surprise?”

“Just tell me” Jackon pleaded “It doesn’t matter whatever Jaebum is planning, I already know it’s going to be a perfect proposal.”

Jinyoung gagged before scoffing “Perfect, ha you wish. Knowing you both it’ll probably be full of stammering, awkard arrogance and in general just embarrassment.”

“Hey, you’re wrong” Jackson protested. “It’s going to be perfect.”

“How would you know?” Jinyoung asked annoyingly “You still don’t know what he’s going to do.”

Jackson growled before hanging up, frustrated, picking at the stray strings in his sweater.

**_Later that day_ **

“Welcome back” Jackson mumbled while sprawled on the couch watching re runs of American sitcoms.

“Hey” Jaebum said, taking off his shoes and placing them in the doorway “You free tonight?”

“No, tonight’s no good, I have a date with my secret boyfriend.” Jackson said, sitting up.

Noticing Jaebum’s half-glare, he quickly relented “Sheesh, I’m just kidding. Yeah, tonight’s fine. What’s up?” he asked nonchalantly though his heart was already beating faster.

“I thought we could have a date, at that restaurant we had dinner together for the first time.” Jaebum suggested, seeming unaffected except for the flushing of the tips of his ears.

“3 years ago” Jackson said nostalgically.

“Stop it you’re making me feel old.” Jaebum muttered.

“Like you already aren’t a grandpa.” Jackson called out teasingly ignoring Jaebum’s half-hearted glare.

After a rather amusing dinner, (the amusing part could easily be deduced by noticing the matching spaghetti stains on both their blazers) the pair made their way to the park.

“The park’s really empty tonight” Jaebum remarked conversationally.

“Probably because you’re the only person crazy enough to want to take a walk at night in the middle of December.” Jackson remarked, holding in a shiver. He wasn’t going to let his low tolerance for the cold ruin the proposal, unless that’s what Jaebum wanted. He glanced over at his boyfriend’s face trying to deduce what was going to happen next.

“I have a surprise for you” Jaebum said stopping at the lake, pointing to a canoe nearby. Jackson’s eyes widened.

Jackson settled himself in the canoe as Jaebum began to row. It was the perfect setting for a proposal, the lake was completely empty and the full moon contributed to the romantic ambience but Jaebum was surprising silent focusing mainly on the rowing.

“Hey” Jackson said breaking the silence. “Is it a bad thing that even thought the setting is really romantic, all I can think about is pushing you into the lake.”

Jaebum let out a short laugh “Do that and you’re dead and I probably will be too from pneumonia.”

Jackson laughed and once again the silence resumed. Suddenly the rowing stopped. Jaebum got down on one knee. Jackson’s heart lurched, this is what he had been waiting for ever since he found the ring.

“Jackson” Jaebum began, his voice almost too soft to hear if not for the serene silence around them. “You’re literally the loudest person I have ever met and you are the definition of a cuddle monster.”

“Hey” Jackson protested “You’re supposed to be complimenting me not insulting me”

Jaebum laughed, his eyes twinkling “Wait, so.. I visited Mark..”

“Wow insults and mentioning other guys, you’re really bad at this” Jackson said, though he couldn’t help smiling.

“Let me finish” Jaebum said “When I visited Mark, it was really quiet which is pretty normal with Mark and that never used to bother me but when I was there I missed your noise and cuddling. And it made me realize that I don’t love you in spite of your flaws. I love you because of them. And I also know I don’t want to spend another day without you. So will you marry me?”

The pure affection in Jaebum’s voice made Jackson’ voice catch in his throat. “Yes” he managed to get out.

Jackson wished he could relive this moment again and again just to see Jaebum’s downright sinful eye smile.

“Let me just get the ring.” Jaebum said fishing out the black box from his pocket that had become familiar to Jackson over the past week. As he opened the box, he noticed a look of panic settle on Jaebum’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t find the ring. I could swear I didn’t take it out of the box.” Jaebum said voice filled with panic “Did I drop it? Did it fall out of the box.” He started muttering to himself as he started scrambling around the floor of the canoe.

Suddenly the image of the ring, in his sweater pocket popped into Jackson’s head. “Um Jaebum” he started but he stopped himself as he felt the canoe precariously tilt as a result of Jaebum’s scrambling.

Before he could point this out to Jaebum, he was greeted by the icy cold water of the lake seeping into his skin.

He quickly swam to the surface, pushing the upturned canoe back upright. A few seconds later Jaebum resurfaced looking sheepish. “Well if the ring was on the canoe, it’s definitely gone now. Sorry”

“Actually, about that” Jackson said matching Jaebum’s sheepish smile with one of his own “I might have already seen the ring and left in my pocket.”

“You knew I was proposing!” Jaebum exclaimed accusatorily “And was there a reason, you didn’t tell me this before the canoe upturned.”

“Hey!” Jackson said defensively “You’re the one who wants to marry someone so that they’ll be your **sound machine**.”

“You’re saying it wrong.” Jaebum said voice soft, as he cupped Jackson’s oft cheek with his calloused hand “It’s I want to marry you so that’ll you be **my** sound machine.” He said before capturing Jackson’s lips with his own.

Jackson smiled into the kiss, no matter what Jinyoung said, this was the perfect proposal.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
